monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Gigginox Guide by PurpleIsGood (Hammer)
Stuff Guide Made By: 'PurpleIsGood '''Guide for: 'Gigginox '''Game: Monster Hunter Tri Rank: Village 4 Star Introduction Gigginox is very different from every monster you have fought up until now. It is quadrupedal and possesses more control over poison then the Rathian or Rathalos. Gigginox may also cling to ceilings and walls, attacking you from all sides. Often, a Gigginox will proceed to lay eggs during the fight, spawning new Giggi's to pester you. Armament Weapon Type: Hammer. Recommended hammers obtainable at this point include the Plume Flint series, as well as the Carapace Hammer and Numbingbird series. The Qurupeco series may be upgraded into the Rathalos series. I mention this only because Gigginox is not required to unlock new quests and as such you may unlock Rathalos without having to beat Giggnox. Armor: Any armor may be used, however, the Barroth, Qurupeco and Gobul armors are all easily obtainable at this point and work well in this fight. Both Lagiacrus and Rathalos armor are obtainable if you skip Gigginox, complete both Lagiacrus Urgent Quests, then complete Junior's "Ancient Mask" request. Barioth armor is also obtainable this way. Rathian is good if you have nothing else, but its skills are not useful in this fight and it is harder to obtain then any of the listed armors. Items The Gigginox is notorious for its poison, however, it is capable of powerful attacks which may deal heavy damage to the unprepared hunter. As such, the hunter should stock up well on items to aid them in the battle. *Potions x10 *Mega Potions x10 *Well-Done Steaks x10: This battle may drag on longer then your rations can hold up. *Antidote x10: Crucial to combat the Gigginox's poison *Whetstones x20: Many of the recommended hammers do not have optimal sharpness. *Farcaster *Paintball x???: Gigginox is easy to track, but just in case. *Torch: Included in the Supply Box, this is crucial while hunting Gigginox *Hot Drinks x5: Gigginox lives exclusively in the Tundra. Other helpful items may include: *Mega Dash Juice x5: Hammer users use up stamina while charging, this combats it. *Book of Combos 1-3: Useful if you bring extra materials for potions or dash juice *Pyschoserum x3: Just in case you don't paintball 'Nox and it flees. *Traps: This will let you get free hits if your having trouble. *Dung Bombs: Frees you from the Devour move. 'The Guide' Prep Help yourself to a meal from the Felyne Cook. Here you should focus on Health, since your are bringing Steaks. Grab all your gear, check for every thing, pick up the quest, check your gear again, go out to the pier, check your gear again, then depart on your quest. Gigginox Attacks *''Charge:'' This is one of Gigginox's easiest attacks to avoid. It charges towards you, much like the Tigrex. You can run around this attack with ease. *''Poison Spit: Gigginox takes two steps backwards while raising its head before executing this move. It lobs a ball of poison, which leaves acidic residue on the ground. Touch this and you get poisoned. It may also do this while jumping backwards, the Gigginox will not step back or raise it's head while doing this. For both attacks, the poison blob moves in a relatively straightforward path, therefore it should be easy to avoid. *''Aerial Flip: Gigginox launches itself into the air, ending up behind you. However, it does a flip in while airborne. Because of this, when Gigginox lands it will always be facing you. If you are near Gigginox's landing zone, you will take damage. Because Gigginox lands further away from you, this should not happen. *''Body Slam: Gigginox rears up on it's back legs, then slams it's body down. Even though Gigginox is small, it streches out when it hits the ground, in particular, its wings. These expand the moves hitbox greatly. It will be hard to avoid this move if you are in close proximity to the monster. Otherwise, avoid the sides. *''Poison Body Slam: ''This moves starts up in a similar way to the Body Slam; however the start up time is slower. In exchange, the Gigginox now expels poison during the time that it is on the ground. Dodge this in a similar manner to the normal Body Slam. *''Neck Swipe: ''Gigginox lunges with its head, first to it's right a short distance, then to its left while streching its neck a much longer distance. The first swipe is weaker and easier to avoid; if you manage to roll past this swipe the second will not hit you. However, the second swipe has some range, so if you are on Gigginox's left (your right), you may have a hard time dodging it. *''Egg Lay: ''The Gigginox will plant its tail end on the ground, then hunch it's body before releasing either a Giggi Egg or a Poison Egg. It will take slightly longer to lay the Giggi Egg, while the Poison Egg will explode shortly after being laid. Gigginox is at its most vulnerable here, take this time to get some solid hits on its head. Alternatively, you can use this time to heal, sharpen, or boost your stamina/cold resistance. May also lay a Giggi Egg while on the ceiling. *''Roar: Gigginox will plant its front feet firmly on the ground, then lift its head an let out a loud roar. This is only blockable by High-Grade Earplugs or a shield, neither of which you possess at the time. It will do this whenever it becomes enraged, or the first time it sees you. The latter should be easy to avoid, as you can just keep your distance, however, the former will be extremely hard to dodge, if not impossible. Since you will most likely be dealing the damage that sent the Gigginox into rage, you will be close to it and unable to avoid the roar. *''Ceiling Jump:'' The Gigginox will suddenly leap up and seemingly disappear. If you tilt your camera upward you will see the monster clinging to the ceiling. After doing this, the Gigginox will proceed to execute the following moves: **''Ceiling Smash:'' This move most often occurs when the monster is done attacking from the ceiling. The Gigginox will swing away from the wall and land heavily on the ground. This causes some heavy damage. It's best to avoid the area under or near the Gigginox while it's on the ceiling. **''Ceiling Neck Swipe:'' This move is similar to the grounded neck swipe; however the Gigginox rotates it's head in a semicircle instead of side to side. Additionally, anyone caught in the attack will immediately be caught in the: ***''Devour:'' Only occurs if you were hit by the Ceiling Neck Swipe. The Gigginox will pin the hunter down with its mouth and proceed to eat them, draining their life. If you do not escape it quick enough, the Gigginox will finish the move by belching poison onto the trapped hunter. Dung Bombs will instantly free you. **''Ceiling Poison Spit:'' While hanging from the ceiling, the Gigginox may rarely spit poison down onto the hunters below. **''Wall Leap:'' Gigginox will occasionally crawl onto the wall. Sometimes it will proceed to the ceiling, however, occasionally it will perform this move. The Gigginox will launch itself off the wall onto the ground in a manner similar to Barioth's wall jump. *Gigginox will do damage every time it lands after using a move that had it airborne. This includes the Backjump Poison Spit, Aerial Flip and other similar moves. The Gigginox can also do a leap that brings it to the hunters last postion, this will also inflict damage if it lands on you. The Fight Gigginox can be a challenging fight for hammer uses. It rarely leaves its head vulnerable and many of it's attacks are wide ranging. But as with all weapons, there is a way. Gigginox often leaves the rest of its body open to attacks while assaulting the hunter; Gigginox's rear is most of the time exposed. If you decide to attack the monster from this angle you will most likely be much safer then if you attacked from the front. However, attacking head on increases your damage and makes it easier to defeat your prey. If attacking from behind: *When the Gigginox charges, run behind it and chase it until it stops, then attack the rear. *If you are close to it when it begins the Poison Spit, run around it while it is moving back. *If the Gigginox proceeds to lay an egg, assault the rear end until it lays the egg. *If it uses the Neck Swipe, quickly roll towards the back and begin to hit it. *If the Gigginox begins the Body Slam, run to the rear while it it standing still. If it is the poisonous variation attack when the poison stops. *Use Cha-Cha to your advantage; when Gigginox targets him, attack as much as you can. *Gigginox will turn back to you each time it finishes attacking, as it prepares the next attack run around it. *While the Gigginox is on the ceiling, there is nothing you can do; avoid the area underneath it. If you decide to take a risk and attack from the front, there are several things you must take into accordance, since most of Gigginox's attacks are focused towards the front: *Stay inbetween Gigginox's head and its right arm(your left) while attacking the front. Almost none of Gigginox's attacks can hit you, save the Body Slam and its poison variant. *If you manage to avoid the normal Body Slam, use the time it's on the ground to triple pound Gigginox's head. If it used the poison body slam, wait until the poison is almost finished, then run up to it and nail the head. *If spitting poison, catch up to it and hit it while it spits the glob of poison. *The Neck Swipe is your enemy here, you will most likely get hit once or twice before getting use to it. If timed well, a roll can save you. Remember to stay on Gigginox's left, as the first neck swipe is easier to dodge. *If the Gigginox proceeds to do the Aerial Flip, run in the same direction that the Gigginox jumped in. If you are careful enough the Gigginox will land facing you at a close distance, attack the head now. *If it begins the Egg Lay, that advantage and assault the head. If it is a Giggi Egg, you have a good window of time, however a Poison Egg will only give you a few seconds. *When the Gigginox Charges, run ahead if you can. If you are in front of Gigginox when he stops, you should have ample time to get a hit or two on the head. *If and when you finally KO it, do what you would do normally; get in as many hits on it as you can. *If Gigginox is on the ceiling/walls, there is nothing you can do. *Never, ever place yourself against a wall. This will, in most scenarios, result in death. Closing Words Gigginox is a tough fight for some, and a pushover for others. Its poisonous abilities can make it quite an annoyance at times, however, with proper tatics you can avoid most of it. The KO ability of the Hammer, along with it's tremendous power and agility can make this fight much less of a struggle when wielded correctly. But only when the proper tatics, items, and arms are taken into accordance and combined. As it is with all monster hunting.